


Exhausting

by Nishinoya4Yuu



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya4Yuu/pseuds/Nishinoya4Yuu
Summary: Is it even possible to surprise Tsurumaru?
Relationships: Akashi Kuniyuki/Tsurumaru Kuninaga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Exhausting

“HA!” 

Akashi Kuniyuki was annoyingly startled awake. As the figure next to him came into focus he yawned lazily. “Tsurumaru-han you’re terrible for my heart,” he offered in a whiny and high pitched voice. 

Tsurumaru chuckled pleasantly with a wide grin on his face as he joined Akashi on the engawa. “Helps keep you young, Akashi-san.” He leaned back on his hands as he swung his legs over the edge.

“Tsurumaru-han, how would you feel if someone surprised you so rudely?” Akashi asked as his voice traveled multiple octaves. 

The bright smile on Tsurumaru’s face didn’t fade away as he offered that it was “Not possible!” 

Accepting the challenge Akashi moved in quick and slinky as a cat, crashing his lips into Tsurumaru’s. He didn’t linger there long, just enough to enjoy the taste. Akashi carefully pulled back and looked at the beautiful face in front of him through long lashes. He couldn’t help but smirk.

Obviously stunned, Tsurumaru tried desperately not to show it. He smiled and then quickly let out a bright and clear laugh. 

Akashi read his face before offering, “Are you surprised?” He let out an overdone yawn before warning, “You shouldn’t try so hard, Tsurumaru-han. You’ll get hurt.” He leaned back against the wall next to him and lazily scratched his stomach through his half unbuttoned shirt. 

Caught off guard yet again, Tsurumaru took a moment to recover. Finally he just laughed again and promised, “Oh, I’ll be just fine, Akashi-san.” 

Akashi lazily blinked at him before moving in again, this time slowly. It wasn’t the lips he went for this time, but the ear. So close that his lips brushed Tsurumaru’s earlobe, he whispered, voice suddenly deep, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Tsurumaru shivered but still smiled as Akashi pulled back and without warning laid his head in Tsurumaru’s lap. As he settled in he let out another yawn and his voice was back to its normal pitchiness as he explained, “too much work to leave.” 

In response Tsurumaru just sighed and gently began to run his fingers through Akashi’s hair. They fell into a comfortable silence until finally soft snoring broke through. Tsurumaru continued to play with the mess of purple hair in his lap as he admired the sleeping man before him. Softly chuckling he muttered, “You’re the one who shouldn’t worry, Akashi. I’m not letting anyone steal me away.” 

Akashi smiled as his snoring stopped and he yawned, “sounds exhausting.” 

Tsurumaru laughed, “sweet dreams, Akashi-san.” He gently patted Akashi’s head as he snuggled even farther into his lap and drifted off for a much needed nap.

**Author's Note:**

> TouMyu made me do it. I don’t know what has come over me. But seeing these two on stage together really just sparked something for me. 
> 
> I’m not sorry.


End file.
